


Trozos de cielo

by Kurenaix1



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: HimuIzu, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 23:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10346943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurenaix1/pseuds/Kurenaix1
Summary: Sin trabajo y arrepentido por las consecuencias de una noche de desenfreno Shun busca un empleo.Akashi necesita a alguien que lo ayude con su problema.Himuro ha vuelto y se ha enterado de los efectos de su acción.Resultados inesperadas, errores que se pagan caros, inseguridades del pasado, No siempre se debe juzgar sin conocer.Himuro x IzukiMención: Murasakibara x Akashi, Kise x KasamatsuAdvertencia: MPREG





	

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y yo solo los utilizo para meterlos en problemas cada vez que puedo.

¿Y qué podía hacer en ese momento? Su mente recordó esa noche en la que sin pensar en nada se entregó a él, estaba estresado y deseaba liberar un poco esa tensión, que tonto, claramente el alcohol le dio el valor.

De todos los sujetos con los que podría haberse acostado eligió al que todos le decían que era el más infame, Himuro Tatsuya, mujeriego, infiel e incluso violento, muchas veces escuchaba a sus amigos referirse de esa forma del hermano de Taiga cuando este no estaba presente y fue justamente en la fiesta de él que pasó lo que ahora lo tenía tan complicado, maldecía la hora en la que se puso a beber y terminó encamando con el susodicho Himuro.

Ahora sostenía con terror los resultados de su análisis que indicaban un “positivo” a una prueba de embarazo ¡Pero qué idiota! Lo peor es que ni siquiera podía dar término al proceso porque el médico dijo que sería muy peligroso.

Se entristeció, estaba siguiendo el mismo patrón de sus madre que lo tuvo estando soltera, jamás conoció a su padre biológico, recordó con angustia sus primeros años, era un hijo no deseado y se lo hacían saber desde que tomó conciencia, luego su progenitora se casó con un sujeto, este no lo quería, jamás lo consideró parte de la familia, tuvo dos hermanas que le hacían el mismo vacio, jamás en sus años de infancia y adolescencia supo lo que era tener un verdadero hogar, no lo maltrataban ni nada, pero muchas veces hubiera preferido golpes e insultos a la total indiferencia, no quería que eso le pasara a su hijo, no tendría corazón de tratar a su pequeña criatura así, sería padre soltero, pero jamás le daría una vida sin identidad, nunca se le pasó por la cabeza contarle nada al hermano de Kagami, si era violento podría hacerle daño y quería ahorrarse el maltrato en todo sentido, además se había enterado que luego de la fiesta volvió a Estados Unidos. Estaba decidido, saldría adelante solo intentando no cometer los errores de su madre.

Las cosas no fueron bien, lo echaron de su trabajo, su futuro era completamente incierto, pero no dijo nada, solo obtendría recriminaciones de sus cercanos, decidió callar hasta que ya no pudiera esconder su condición, optó por alejarse, toda su vida estaba llena de reproches hacia su persona, su familia únicamente le hablaba para reñirle, por eso había decidido cubrirse con esa mascara de optimismo, siendo gracioso y agradable para el resto, no dejaba que la gente que le rodeaba supiera de sus tristezas, de sus problemas, lo que menos quería era escuchar lo que sus amigos enojados le dirían por lo irresponsable que fue.

Llegó hasta su pequeño departamento, la cabeza le dolía, debía buscar pronto una solución ya que el dinero no le duraría toda la vida.

Así comenzó la búsqueda de un nuevo trabajo, recorrió varios lugares, pero siempre la respuesta era la misma “Te llamamos” 

Fue por azares del destino que se cruzó con cierto anuncio en el periódico, era para ser una especie de asistente de una persona enferma, le pareció un buen trabajo, no le exigían experiencia sólo que supiera limpiar y cocinar.  
Sin perder tiempo se dirigió a la dirección señalada, una tremenda torre de apartamentos de lujo, se impresionó por la imponente imagen del lugar, era en el piso 10, cuando llegó vio salir a algunas señoras, parece que todas venían por el puesto y no les había muy bien.

Lo llamaron enseguida.

Un chico de cabellos rojos y de estatura similar a la de él lo invito a sentarse.

—Eres el primer chico que viene por el empleo, debes estar desesperado, los hombres no suelen interesarse.

—La verdad es que me urge. — Contestó algo nervioso.

—Mmm… estas en estado, será complicado.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? 

—Digamos que tengo mis métodos de deducción, un sexto sentido y sabes estoy en igual condición, de todas maneras creo que me agradas más que las otras postulantes que vinieron por el puesto, no me gusta que me digan lo que tengo que hacer, quiero un empleado no una “madre sustituta” 

—Entiendo, por el detalle de mi embarazo, tranquilo la verdad es que soy muy saludable, no me limita.

— Aunque digas eso… es complejo.

—Por favor solo dame la oportunidad, necesito trabajar, si no te gusta lo que hago me iré.

—Se ve que necesitas mucho el empleo, está bien, debes tener tus razones, te daré una oportunidad, soy Akashi Seijuro la persona a la que debes ayudar.

—P…pero el anuncio decía que la persona estaba enferma.

—Lo estoy, mi estado gestacional es delicado, me dieron reposo, no puedo trabajar e incluso las labores de casa se me complican, no tengo a nadie que pueda ayudarme con esto, soy dueño de una empresa transnacional, pero puedo realizar mis quehaceres acá.

Shun sintió algo de lastima, a parecer ese chico estaba en una situación parecida, sólo que él estaba forrado en dinero y no le hacía falta nada material.

— ¿Entonces puedes empezar desde Hoy? Me urge, he estado comiendo comida chatarra y no creo que nos haga muy bien. — respondió Seijuro.

—Si por supuesto.

El departamento era muy lujoso, espacioso, Akashi lo condujo hasta su habitación y le indicó lo que debía hacer, estuvo durante toda la tarde organizando algunas cosas de Seijuro, lavando, planchando cocinando, no era nada difícil, este se mantuvo todo lo que quedó de día encerrado en su cuarto trabajando.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar la puerta principal abrirse.

— ¿Quién eres? — Le preguntó a un extraño sujeto que ingresó al lugar.

— Eso debería preguntarte yo. 

—Soy Izuki Shun, desde hoy trabajo aquí.

—Vaya así que el señor Akashi consiguió a alguien, pensé que sería a una mujer, soy Yukio Kasamatsu, el chofer y quien hace los tramites fuera de casa.

—Espero nos llevemos bien.  
////// 

Pasó un tiempo donde todo había ido de maravilla, se dio cuenta que conocía a Yukio desde antes, habían jugado algunos partidos de basketball cuando eran jóvenes por lo que rápidamente se adaptaron el uno con el otro. Ya estaba acostumbrado a la rutina de Akashi, este se despertaba temprano por lo que llevaba a primera hora el desayuno, luego llegaba Yukio con el papeleo de la empresa, Seijuro Akashi era un hombre reservado se notaba muy solitario, el hijo que estaba esperando según había entendido fue de una corta relación con un extranjero que no quiso saber de nada, pero eso a él parecía no importarle ni un poco, solo deseaba resguardar la integridad de su única familia.

Con Kasamatsu se llevaba genial, este era un fotógrafo que había sido despedido hace poco porque lo acusaron de mantener una relación con uno de los modelos de la agencia, le sorprendía que las circunstancias de la vida juntaran a tres personas tan diferentes socialmente, pero con circunstancias y problemas parecidos.

Shun no tenía casi relación con su familia y el miedo a ser juzgado por sus pocos amigos lo alejaron de ellos, pero en ese par de personas estaba encontrando de nuevo la calidez y la seguridad.

Desde hace unas semanas visitaba regularmente una pastelería que vendía unos deliciosos postres de fresa que a Akashi le encantaban, encontró el agradable lugar por casualidad, el hombre que atendía ahí y dueño era muy simpático y servicial todo lo contrario a lo que simulaba con esa apariencia y más de 2 metros de altura.

—Hola Zuki-chin ¿Vas a llevar lo mismo siempre? —Preguntó con de curiosidad el joven pastelero.

—Sí, Muchas gracias Murasakibara.

—Veo que a la persona que cuidas le gustan mucho, aunque las personas enfermas no deberían comer tanto dulce.

—No hay problema, en realidad él tiene un embarazo de alto riesgo, pero no está enfermo, además cuido bien de su dieta y un pastelillo de vez en cuando no le hará mal.

—Que bueno Zuki-chin, es lo que más me alegra, que lo que preparo haga feliz a alguien, estos de fresa son especiales, con ellos gané un concurso internacional, están inspirado en una persona muy querida que ya no está en mi vida. — Murasakibara tomó una melancólica expresión. 

Cada vez que Izuki iba no podía evitar terminar conversando con el amable pastelero, le gustaba escuchar lo que le contaba, ciertamente había aprendido leer a las personas gracias a sus propias experiencias le era muy sencillo descubrir quienes se cubrían con mascaras para esconder sus dolores, Atsushi cargaba con una profunda pena de amor.

Ya habían pasado 3 meses desde la llegada a ese trabajo, su barriga cada vez estaba más abultada, pero a diferencia de Akashi no tenía problema alguno, eso era bueno seguiría trabajando hasta que ya no pudiera, necesitaba el dinero y si bien en ese tiempo pudo ahorrar algo, un niño eran palabras mayores, los gastos se multiplicaban.

Salió esa mañana como cualquier otra, la misma rutina, compró los víveres en el mercado y finalmente pasó a la pastelería, se sentó en una de las mesitas a descansar un poco, ya le era más difícil caminar tramos largos sin sentir fatiga.

De pronto lo que menos quería que sucediera pasó frente a sus ojos… era él, el sujeto que menos deseaba encontrarse, Himuro Tatsuya.

//////////////  
Tatsuya tenía una vida relativamente normal en Estados unidos, un buen empleo, una bella casa, pero el último tiempo todo se había complicado, una mujer le estaba poniendo las cosas difíciles, recordaba que la había conocido en un local nocturno, al ritmo de la música, la chica se había obsesionado con él acosándolo, yendo a su trabajo e incluso intentando quemar su casa cuando supo que Tatsuya no quería saber nada de ella.

Himuro decidió entonces que lo mejor era volver a Japón, buscar un buen empleo y comenzar desde cero, después de todo allí vivía su hermano.

Así fue como se instaló junto a Taiga, ese día fue a visitar a su amigo Murasakibara quien tenía su pastelería en el centro cuando lo vio, ese chico, lo conocía, había pasado la noche con él hace unos meses en el cumpleaños de Kagami, como siempre fue sólo un rato de diversión luego del alcohol, pero lo que le llamó profundamente la atención fue la redondez de sus vientre cuando este reparó en su mirada curiosa se asustó y rápidamente salió del lugar.

—Zuki-chin se fue, y yo que le iba a traer los pastelillos.

— ¿Lo conoces Atsushi?

—Sí, siempre viene Muro-chin, me cae muy bien ¿Por qué?

—También lo conozco, de casualidad ¿Sabes quién es el padre de su hijo?

—Nadie, él dice que no existe, que fue cosa de una noche y jamás lo volvió a ver.

—Parece que hablas mucho con él.

—Viene siempre y conversamos, tenemos mucho en común.

Himuro recordó esa noche, el muchacho no era muy experto, no parecía ser un libertino, entonces todo coincidía, no era seguro, pero esa criatura podría ser de él, ni siquiera se acordaba de su nombre, estaban ebrios y olvido usar preservativo. Sintió pánico, intentó calmarse, debía enfrentar eso, hablar con él, si ese pequeño era suyo tenía que tomar la responsabilidad, aunque le aterrara, antes jamás se vio en esa situación pese al estilo de vida que llevaba, todos se lo decían, alguna vez pasaría por las cosas que le estaban sucediendo, el acoso, la paternidad no deseada ¡Cuánta razón tenían!

Preguntó a su hermano por el chico que esa noche estaba en su fiesta, había mucha gente, Taiga desconocía como habían terminado.

—Estaba casi todo Seirin, no se ha cual te refieres.

—Tenía el cabello negro, era muy atractivo.

—Mnn ¿Izuki-senpai Será?

—Creo que sí.

— ¿Qué tiene? No lo veo hace mucho tiempo, nos ha escrito que está trabajando una casa de un importante ejecutivo, pero ya no nos vemos nunca, se ha alejado de nosotros.

¿Estaría escondiendo su estado? Se preguntó Himuro, debía encontrarlo y hablar con él, tal vez si esperaba en la pastelería de Murasakibara.

Pasaron 4 días sin que se apareciera, Atsushi se extrañó, nunca la había pedido el número telefónico, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era la reciente obsesión de Himuro por encontrarlo, este no había querido decirle nada hasta estar seguro.

///////  
Shun no sabía qué hacer, hasta tenía algo de miedo de salir a la calle, le aterraba encontrarse con Himuro Tatsuya, aunque no sabía porque, seguramente el tipo ni se acordaba de él, era violento según decían, lo mejor era evitarlo a toda costa, debía ser algo fortuito encontrárselo en la pastelería de Murasakibara, pero de todas maneras no quería volver allá. 

—Akashi-san quiere saber cuándo vas a traer los pastelillos. — Kasamatsu lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Puedes ir tú por favor, es que…

— ¿Paso algo? No te veo bien desde hace días ¿Te sientes mal? creo que ya estás muy “gordo” para trabajar en esto.

—No, no, estoy bien solo no quiero encontrarme con alguien.

— ¿Uno de los amigos de los que te escondes?

¬—Mucho peor, el sujeto que me dejó en este estado.

—Pero eso es bueno, deberían aclarar las cosas, digo podrías decirle que va a tener un hijo.

— ¡NO HOMBRE! es peligroso, no sé cómo se lo vaya a tomar, además no es como si se fuera a hacer cargo.

— ¿Qué clase de delincuente es?

—No sé si sea un delincuente, pero mis amigos me han dicho que es terrible, prefiero mantenerme alejado de alguien que pueda ocasionarme problemas.

—Entiendo, estoy en una situación parecida… hay alguien a quien quiero evitar.

— ¿A tu ex? ¿El modelo?

—Sí, pero no importa, yo iré, tú llévale el desayuno al jefe, de vuelta de la empresa traeré los dulces.

Y así fueron los días siguientes hasta que un día no tuvo más remedio que ir él, por la insistencia de Akashi, ese día Kasamatsu tenía su día libre.

//////

Mientras tanto Himuro no había dejado de insistir en buscar a Shun, finalmente había contado todo a Murasakibara, cada día que pasaba estaba más seguro de querer hablar con Izuki, preguntarle si el bebé era suyo, aunque algo en su interior le decía que así era.

Al fin se le había presentado la oportunidad, ahí estaba el chico ex Seirin, decidió que lo mejor era ocultarse, por cuestiones de suerte aun no había entrado al local, por causa de su trabajo le era un poco más complicado pasarse donde Atsushi.

Lo vio mirar a ambos lados, lo abordaría una vez que saliera del lugar, parecía nervioso, recién reparó en lo hermoso que era, esa noche no se había tomado la molestia de admirar la belleza de sus rasgos tan propio de los japoneses.

Observó como pagaba e intercambiaba algunas palabras con Atsushi.

Corrió hasta la calle siguiente y se escondió, esperaría que pasara.

— ¡Hey Izuki Shun! —Notó como el rostro del contrario se desfiguraba en horror, le sujetó del brazo para evitar que se le escapara, que rudeza, pero no había otro camino.

— ¡Suéltame! ¿Qué quieres? 

—Tranquilo, quiero hablar.

—Por favor no me hagas nada.

A Himuro le sorprendió esto ¿Qué clase de cosas habían dicho de él?

¬—Por favor escúchame, quiero saber si ese niño que esperas es mío.  
— ¡Suéltame! —Shun le dio un golpe de puño en la cara que lo hizo caer hacia atrás y se fue rápidamente, no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando, se levantó y lo siguió, poco pasó hasta que terminara en persecución.

—Ya Izuki, por favor, escúchame. — Cuando por fin lo hubo alcanzado volvió a sujetarlo esta vez por la cintura. 

— ¿Que es lo que quieres?

—Hablemos.

—No quiero saber nada de ti, ni siquiera te conozco, déjame tranquilo. — seguía tratando de liberarse.

—Esa noche en la fiesta de Taiga tú y yo estuvimos juntos, y ahora que te vuelvo ver estas en ese estado, es lógico que quiera saber si el niño es mío.

—No es tuyo, por favor aléjate de mí, aunque lo fuera no me interesa que te hagas cargo, sólo no me hagas daño.

—Todos hablan mal de mi ¿Verdad? seguramente te dijeron lo malo que soy. —Tatsuya era consciente de cómo lo veía el resto, el círculo más intimo de Taiga lo detestaba. —Shun en serio, la gente me juzga sin conocerme, no soy un mal hombre. —Izuki lo miró incrédulo y algo aterrado.

—No quiero que tengas nada que ver con nosotros, este es mi hijo, sólo mío.

—Entonces si es mío.

— ¿Por qué me buscas? quiero estar tranquilo, por favor aléjate de mí. —Lo soltó, no deseaba seguir viendo ese rostro lleno de miedo, algo se estremeció por dentro al ver a ese chico tan bonito con tanto miedo hacia él.

Shun se fue enseguida lo más rápido que pudo, era la primera vez que había cruzado más de dos palabras con Himuro porque la noche que se acostaron se dedicaron a todo menos a hablar, aun resonaba en su cabeza aquellas palabras “No soy tan malo como todos creen”

//////

—Moo Muro-chin lo asustaste es obvio que reaccionaría así.

—Es mío Atsushi, ese bebé… 

—Felicidades Muro-chin ¿Qué piensas hacer? 

—Me siento perdido, no quiero dañarlo, no sé que sentir Atsushi, de solo pensar que seré padre, tengo miedo, pero debo hacer que hable conmigo y me deje ayudarlo, no puedo abandonarlo, no soy tan malnacido.

Himuro comenzó de nuevo a buscar la manera de contactarlo, incluso le contó la verdad a Kagami, este no supo muy cómo reaccionar ante la noticia, pero tenía algunos contactos con quien conseguir los últimos domicilios registrados, era bueno tener amigos en la policía.

Gracias a eso Tatsuya se enteró donde vivía, parecía un maldito acosador vigilando el lugar cada vez que podía, debía buscar el momento adecuado para hablarle lo más tranquilamente posible, había días en que Shun salía de ese lugar y él lo seguía, pero no se atrevía a presentarse de nuevo ante él, no deseaba alterarlo. 

///////  
Shun le contó todo a Akashi, deseaba desahogarse y que entendiera que tal vez se tendrá que ir.

—Es una tontera, ni siquiera lo conoces, debería hacerse cargo, tu situación no es nada buena, si es Himuro Tatsuya puedo decirte que no es un mal sujeto, es un poco libertino, pero no es cruel. — Akashi estaba revisando algunos papeles, pero había dejado de prestarles atención, la sola idea de perder a Shun le hacía doler el estomago, no deseaba dañar a Tatsuya, pero si Izuki insistía tendría que tomar medidas contra él.

— ¿Lo conoces? 

—Es amigo de mi ex, la gente que habla mal de él es porque son unos envidiosos de que el tipo sea popular y si bien no era de mi entero agrado nunca fue alguien malo, ni agresivo, bueno cuando alguien lo jode puede llegar a ser violento, pero nada que temer.

— ¿Crees que debería hablar con él? Siempre me dijeron lo terrible y peligroso que era, Hyuga, Koganei, Furihata, Kuroko e incluso Kiyoshi, el hermano de Taiga siempre ha sido un tema para mis amigos.  
—Vaya, no puedo creer que estemos tan relacionados, hasta conoces a Tetsu, Shun, no es bueno juzgar, a ti no te consta que lo que dicen ellos sea verdad, ni siquiera saben si es así, se dejan llevar por lo que escuchan o por lo que Tatsuya aparenta ser, seguro que si no me hubieras conocido a mi también sería alguien peligroso.

—Lo siento, creo que me apresuré.

—Puedo entenderlo, estabas asustado.

Esa pequeña conversación le hizo abrir un poco los ojos, tal vez sería bueno hablar con él.

////////  
Shun seguía su rutina de todos los días, Limpiar, cocinar, ir por los víveres ya más calmado, si se daba la oportunidad conversarían, se sentía respaldado por Akashi quien no había dudado en ofrecerle su apoyo ante cualquier eventualidad, ahora podía caminar más tranquilo por la calles del centro, pero no sabía que el verdadero peligro que lo acechaba estaba muy lejos de ser Himuro Tatsuya.

Siguió la ruta que acostumbraba hasta que fue sorpresivamente abordado por un par de sujetos.

—Hola bonito, ya te habías tardado, llevamos días siguiéndote, que lindo lo que traes ahí, no quieres que le pase nada ¿Cierto? entonces nos vas a entregar todo el dinero que traes ricura, vives en una casa de lujo, algo de valor traerás. — Le habló fuerte uno de los tipos, maldición, se había descuidado demasiado, seguramente llevaban tiempo persiguiéndolo.

—En serio no tengo nada. —Uno de los tipos lo sujeto fuerte colocándole la rodilla en la espalda haciendo que su cuerpo se doblara dolorosamente, Shun trató de zafarse, pero solo provocó que sus agresores se molestaran y lo amenazaran con un cuchillo.

—Entréganos el maldito dinero.

—Está bien, tranquilos no me hagan nada, les daré todo lo que tengo.

Estaba muy asustado, pero no podía perder el control o ellos dañarían a su bebé.

En eso estaba intentando procesar el momento cuando el sujeto lo soltó de su agarre y salió disparado directo al suelo, el otro quedó en shock , pero antes de que reaccionara fue golpeado, Shun retrocedió sin poder creer que lo que sus ojos veían.

—Muy valientes las escorias, atacando a alguien que está indefenso ¿No quieren robarme a mi mejor? —Himuro redujo a uno de ellos con una llave ya había desarmado a otro que salió corriendo.

— ¡Shun llama a la policía!

Así lo hizo, poco rato pasó hasta que estuvieron ahí, llevándose al malnacido que habían tratado de lastimarlo, el otro había huido.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimaron?

—Estoy Bien, gracias Himuro. —el ojo de águila estaba temblando, Tatsuya se acercó y lo abrazó, así sin más, no tuvo tiempo ni de pensar porque lo hizo, únicamente deseaba protegerlos, Shun se dejo hacer, fue extraño y por fin entendió que no era a él a quien debía temer, decidió darle la oportunidad de acercarse, por una vez en la vida dejaría el miedo a ser criticado y comprobaría por sí mismo si el tan “mal afamado” Himuro Tatsuya era como el resto decía.

—Está bien, tu ganas, vamos a darte una oportunidad, se que has estado siguiéndome, me aterraba tu actitud, pero si no fuese por ti no se que nos habría pasado.

—Quiero ayudarte, me esforzaré, los cuidaré a ambos Shun. — Izuki deseo que todo lo que se decía de él fuese mentira, quería creer y dejar de juzgar, pero en su cabeza estaba siempre lo sucedido con su familia ¿Por qué alguien que se había acostado con él una sola vez deseaba cuidarlo? Si ni las personas que más debían amarlo lo hacían.

////////////

Y así fue como dejó que empezara a formar parte de su vidas, descubrió en Himuro a un hombre preocupado y atento, que cada día lo iba a visitar a su trabajo, fue bien recibido por Akashi con la condición de que no le mencionara nada a Murasakibara de su regreso a Japón, así fue como Shun descubrió que entre ellos había existido una relación amorosa, Kasamatsu también se adaptó rápido al nuevo intruso que ahora rondaba en esa casa.

Pero era muy pronto para decir que eran algo más que un par de sujetos con un bebé en común.  
Tatsuya comenzó a tener muchas ganas de volver a estrechar a Shun entre sus brazos, se sentía como un idiota, pero debía esforzarse para no perder la confianza de este, seguía preguntándose porque ese afán de querer ser padre y hacerse cargo, era algo que simplemente nació fuerte de su pecho “Instinto paterno” no lo entendía, y lo hizo, un día desprevenido lo abrazó por detrás y le besó la nuca, Izuki quedó paralizado, sin saber que decir sintiendo el cálido aliento del padre e su hijo chocar contra su piel, no estaba nada incomodo con eso, al contrario, se quedaron un rato así, mientras Himuro colaba sus manos por debajo de su playera acariciando su abultado vientre, Akashi divisó la escena cursi con una sonrisa socarrona, ese par estaba destinado a terminar juntos, estaba bien, le alegraba que Shun a quien había aprendido a querer como un verdadero amigo encontrara apoyo en el otro.

Se separaron después de un rato, sin ganas de perder aquel sutil contacto.

—Gracias por darme la oportunidad de estar con ustedes

¬—No es nada, perdóname a mí por juzgarte sin conocerte.

—Está bien, no soy una blanca paloma.

Y así lo entendía Shun, era momento dejar de pensar tanto, pronto hablaría con sus amigos y les contaría todo.

Esperaba con ansias el día que su bebé llegara al mundo, desde ahí vería como seguirían las cosas con ese tan diferente Tatsuya.

Quizás era tiempo de comenzar a ser feliz, sin los miedos y las inseguridades de su pasado.

/////////////  
Gracias por leer, a particularidad es que haré dos OS mas con las historias de Akashi y Kasamatsu, que serán independientes a este.


End file.
